Articles of footwear typically include two elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper may provide a covering for the foot that comfortably receives and securely positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. A sole structure may be secured to a lower portion of the upper and generally may be positioned between the foot and a ground surface or other surface. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (i.e., providing cushioning) during walking, running, and other ambulatory activities, a sole structure may facilitate control of foot motions (e.g., by resisting pronation), impart stability, facilitate control of twisting and/or bending motions, and provide traction, for example. Accordingly, a sole structure may cooperate with an upper to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of athletic or other activities.